tejmseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
TEJM 2: Big Brother (USA)
Opening Titles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppzEDTFKYF4&feature=player_embedded Table of Events: Coming Soon. HoH Competitions: POV Competitions: Pandora's Box EPISODES: *Time zone is GMT House Tour Tengaged was given a house tour of the house which reveled what the house would look like. This took place on Monday 30th April at 19:00 (GMT). It was described as summary and almost like a sun set. The 3 bedrooms were also revealed: *The Sunset Room which has 4 twin beds and offers the most comfort, however there is never any privacy and it also tends to get very hot in this room *The Stage Room which represents the dramatic side of the house. There are 2 twin beds and 1 queen size bed which forces 2 houseguests to share. The beds are uncomfortable, but there is a small kitchen. *The Red Room it has red throughout and 2 set of bunk beds, this room offers strategic game play as you are close to eachother and it is very private, however the blankets are thin. For the full house tour go here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6084245 Live Premier This took place on Friday 4th May at 21:00 (GMT). http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6107225 Here the 12 houseguests met for the very first time and entered the Big Brother House. *JamieN8954 *BBlover96 *TheStan *Maxi1234 *reecew98 *tengaged_return *SimonPeter12 *chip5676 *17kicke *sexyryanperry *JoMcGillis *kmaynor2 They were all sent in and told to pick beds for thereselves. After this they were told to gather in the living room for the first twist of the season. *Twist 1 - This twist was going to change the way the game is played, everyone was forced to pair up and play as a duo. They will do everything together, even be put on the block as a duo, and (if they can) be saved as a duo. The houseguests were giving 24 hours to team up otherwse Big Brother would pair them up. Being in a duo could help or hinder there chances at making it to the end. When that bombshell was dropped the houseguests were yes again shocked with a second twist! *Twist 2 - This twist would make it more important than ever to be a HAVE rather than a HAVE NOT, because if you do become a 'Have Not' not only will you be eating slop, taking cold showers and sleeping in the most uncomfortable conditions in big brother history, but Big Brother will also ask tengaged who they want to see as the 3rd person on the block (the duo rule does not apply for this twist) The 3rd person will be announced 1 night before eviction not giving them a chance to save themselves from the block. However if the person that tengaged picks to go up on the block is already a nomination or/and saved themeselves at the POV competition they can not be put back on the block. This will force the Houseguests to play harder than ever! At the end of the night Tommy announced that he would be back tomorrow for a LIVE show which will involve the first HoH competition. Live First Head of Household Competition - 'Majority Rules' This was aired on Sunday 6th May at 21:00 (GMT) as part of a LIVE special. http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6123028 In this HoH compition houseguests will be given a series of questions, the houseguests that answer with the majrity will advance to the next question, and the houseguests that answer with the minority will be eliminated from the competition. When it comes to the final 2 (or the seventh question) there will be a tie breaker question with a specific answer and the person closest to the number will become the first HoH of the season. Before the houseguests started, Tommy announced yet another surprise in the game. The winner of tonights HoH will have to nominate LIVE after the competition giving them little time to think and stratergize. Seven houseguests took part tonight. *Question 1: What is your favourite Duo colour apart from your own? The majority (5) answered with Gold. That meant that JonMcGillis and BBlover96 were both eliminated from the competition. *Question 2: What is your favourite genre of film? The majority (3) answered with Comedy. That mean than SimonPeter12 and Maxi1234 were both eliminated from the competition. *Question 3: What was your favourite twist? The majority (2) answered with Twist 2. That meant that chip5676 was eliminated from the competition. Whith only JamieN8954 and tengaged_return left, it went to a tiebreaker question. *What percentage was William94 evicted with in last years season? JamieN8954 put 34.7% while tengaged_return put 60.0%. The answer was 29.4% (which was the lowest eviction vote EVER), meaning that JamieN8954 was crowned the fiest HoH of the season. He was told that he needed to nominate a duo to go on the block. He chose the BLUE duo (tengeged_return and SimonPeter12) claiming that he spoke to them the least in the house. At the end of the night Tommy announced who the 4 Have-Nots this week were, and in therefore at risk of being Tengaged's 3rd nominee on the block. They were, reecew98, TheStan, kmaynor2 and 17kicke. The houseguest with the highest vote will be revealed after the Veto competition giving them no chance at getting off the block. There will be no 3rd nominee if there is a tied vote with 2 or more of the Have Nots having the highest vote OR if the houseguest with the highest vote won the Power of Veto in the competition, also if they are already on the block. First Power of Veto Competition - 'BB Scrabble' This will be aired as part of Wednesday's Highlights show. http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6145963 In this POV competition houseguests had to pick 10 numbers out of 100 behind each number hid a letter, they would have to make the longest word possible and lock it in in the fatest time. The word would have to be correct for them to win. If two or more people got the highest word then the person who locked it in, in the fastest time would win. The houseguests that played were, tengaged_return, BBlover96 and JamieN8954. They all locked in with "By", "Wide" and "Snaps" respectively. However with 30 seconds to go till time was up a flood of letters came giving them one last chance to form a longer word the only person to change their word in time was JamieN9854 with "Meadows" as this was the longest word Jamie not only had HoH, but also one the Golden Power of Veto, giving him all the power in week 1. First VETO Meeting This will be aired as part of Wednesday's Highlights show. http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6145963. JamieN9854 hosted the first Veto meeting of the season. Tengaged_return begged Jamie to save him from the block claming that "all will be forgotten". When it came to the Veto meeting Jamie went against tengaged_return's plea and kept the nominations the same. Jamie then announced the results of Tengaged's 3rd nominee, they voted for TheStan to be the 3rd nominee with 64.3% of a 4 way vote. That means that the nominee's post-veto are; tengaged_return, SimonPeter12 and now TheStan. First Pandora's Box This will be aired as part of Wednesday's Highlights show. http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6145963 JamieN8954 was given the chance to go into the Pandora's box today, he was told that he should be careful because with every good that is given, bad must me unleashed and the other way around. He was given 3 clues 2 of these were the number '2' and a 'door' it was revealed that this linked with the double eviction that Jamie unleashed upon the house. Jamie chose to open the box. What was the good? Find out soon. First Eviction: SimonPeter12 This was part of Wednesday's LIVE eviction show and can be viewed here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6146252 Tommy started the night revealing that there was more than 1 twist in store for the houseguests tonight. He started the night by interviewing the current HoH JamieN8954 about his reasons behind nomminating the Blue duo. The Houseguests then voted for who they wanted to EVICT (See table; coming soon). Tommy then annonced who had been the first evicted from the big brother house and with a vote of 3 - 2 - 2 to SimonPeter12, TheStan and tengaged_return respectively. SimonPeter12 left the house and was inteviewed. Then Tommy spoke to the house revealing that this weeks eviction was far from over and told the houseguests that they would be playing a weeks worth of Big Brother in just 24 hours. Live Second Head of Household & Power of VETO (Combined) 'Big Brother Social' *Also Nominations Ceremony & the VETO meeting and the Pandora's Box. (LIVE) This show was shown as part of the Wednesday LIVE eviction and can be viewed here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6146252 This task was called 'Big Brother Social' and it combined both HoH and POV comps. All the houseguests would be put into a poll and they have 10 mins to get to top 1, (Jamie can not claim HoH if he comes first) whoever comes second will be the winner of the Power of VETO. tengaged_return won the 2nd HoH with more than haf of the overall votes. He was then told by Tommy that he would have to make his nominations LIVE and right away before the winner of the Power of VETO is revealed. He chose the pink duo of JamieN8954 & Maxi1234. The winner of the Power of VETO was then revealed, and Max won, at the live Veto meeting that he would use the Veto on himself and his duo partner Jamieand take them off the block. tengaged_return was then forced to RE-nominate, he chose the gold duo (JonMcGillis & 17kicke) claiming that it wasnt personal towards Jon, but 17kicke was the only other houseguest to vote to evict him (As the Vote to Evict is now broadcasted to the house LIVE). That means that either JonMcGillis or 17kicke will be evicted just 24 hours after the 1st houseguest has left the house. tengaged_return was then offered the Pandora's box. Whats inside will be revealed later. However the bad that was unleased (the sign was a '1st place' badge) was revealed as ryan5676 the winner of TEJM 1: Big Brother (UK) as he became the 13th housemate of the season. What was the good? Find out soon. Second Eviction: JonMcGillis This is part of Thursday's LIVE eviction show and can be viewed here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6151665 Just 24 hours after the first eviction of SimonPeter12 Tommy1212 was back to evict the second person from the house. In this eviction he spoke to the house as a whole regarding matters of the twist of the 2nd eviction. Then he questioned the current HoH, tengaged_return who was HoH for just 24 hours. The houseguests then nominated LIVE for the houseguest they want to evict (See table; coming soon). Tommy then announced that with a vote of 6-1 JonMcGillis was the 2nd person to be evicted from the house. He was never interviewed and left through the back door. Third Head of Household Competition - 'The Long Mile' This is part of Thursday's LIVE eviction show and can be viewed here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6151665 This started as soon as the 2nd eviction had taken place. This HoH competiton is called 'The Long Mile' and it was an endurance the houseguests would play as duos which means they would win as duos and therefore become this weeks HoH as a duo, all they had to do was alternate between themselves as a duo, so both houseguests would have to take part in order to win this weeks HoH. There was a twist that let a houseguest claim 25% off the overall ammount of a duos thread, ryan5676 won this and took it off the Aqua duo. However the Aqua duo (17kicke & kmaynor2) still had the most posts after 23 hours and became the 3rd HoH(s). Third Nominations Ceremony This is part of Thursday's LIVE eviction show and can be viewed here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6151665 17kicke and kmaynor2 both had the power this week to put 1 duo on the block, when it came to the pulling of the keys it was revealed that they had nominated the RED DUO (reecew98 & sexyryanperry) claiming that they havn't approached or spoke to anyone which leads to ideas of suspission, they also announced that they felt it would be the best game move to further the Aqua Duo. Third Power of VETO: This was not shown in a highlights show due to the VETO competition never took place. This power of veto competition was cancelled due to not enough houseguests participating, but as kmaynor2 turned up he was awarded the Golden Power of VETO. Third VETO Meeting: This was not shown in a highlights show due to the VETO competition never took place. At the Veto meeting kmaynor2 he chose to use the Golden Power of Veto on the red duo (sexyryanperry + reecew98) which was a shock to the whole house. When RE-noming he said that the red duo were never the people that he wanted on the block and that infact he wanted the good people gone, he then chose the Pink duo (JamieN8954 & Maxi1234) to go up on the block, then reecew98 was also put on the block as a 3rd nomination as he refused to vote last week. So the final nominations after the Veto meeting are Jamie8954, Maxi1234 & reecew98. Third Eviction: Maxi1234 This is part of Monday's LIVE eviction show and can be viewed here: http://www.tengaged.com/group/4828/forum/topic/6181428 Tommy1212 announced LIVE from in the studio who was 3rd to be evicted from the Big Brother house. Maxi was then evicted with 4 votes against her to evict out of a possible 5, Jamie recieved no votes against him, while reecew98 recieved 1 vote from Boots22.